


Crushes

by winterjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian - Freeform, Day6 - Freeform, DoPil, F/M, JYP - Freeform, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, day6whatcanido, highschoolAU, jypband, sungpil, whatcanido
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterjae/pseuds/winterjae
Summary: This story is mostly based on What Can I Do m/v with a little bit additions here and there by the author. JAEHYUNGPARKIAN SHIPPER RISESSSorThey are classmates and sort of having crush in each other so ENJOYYY





	1. School's bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Winterjae is here! If you see this fanfic on another website (cough asianff) it still me. I just thought it won't hurt to post here so enjoy your stay! Leave comments, please ! I LOOVEEE reading comments from my reader. Thank you <3

Jae walked through the hall while chatting with his best friend, Hye Ran, a little too happy hurting a pair of eyes that were watching them closely. The owner of the eyes approached them closely, intentionally bumping into the girl. Jae muttered, “What’s with him”, earning a glare that can melt an iceberg from the boy with the drop earrings that as far as they know, that kind of accessories is banned in the school. 

But that boy is different. He is the school’s bad boy. He won’t listen to the teacher no matter what happens. His other name is the director’s son. That’s what gives him the privilege to roam around the school looking like that. 

“Brian!” shouted a boy with a flock of fangirls following him. The boy turned around hearing his not-exactly-name called by the popular boy. “I told you not to call me using that name, Yoon freaking Dowoon,” replied the director son annoyed by the name. Dowoon ran towards Brian leaving his fangirls as the girls will not approach him whenever they are together unless they want to get scolded by the grunge-looking Kang Younghyun aka Brian Kang.

“Sorry”, Dowoon muttered under his breath with his not-so-sorry expression. Brian has no other choice than to forgive him because the boy is his only friend in this big school. (I mean, who have the courage to befriend him if he looks like he wants to eat people whenever he looks at them.)

Dowoon put his right arm around his best friend as he continued, “Now what makes you so pissed off now? Hmm? Did you met your crush again or what?” he asked although he already knows the answer. “He’s always with that girl! What’s so special about her? Ah wait, I don’t really want to know”, Brian complained to his best friend. Dowoon laughed as this kind of event happens almost every day. Nobody would have known that the director’s son has this other side of him. The school’s bad boy is crushing on the school’s nerd, Park Jaehyung.

“Ah, I didn’t even see my crush today. You should be thankful you saw yours okay.. Is he sick or what..”, now it is Dowoon turn to complain about his crush. Brian rolled his eyes at Dowoon’s words. “Yah, you have like tons of fangirls and you still want that Pili boy?”, he continued. “He’s cute”, replied Dowoon while smiling sheepishly. “Ah, what should we do about us?”, asked Brian rhetorically not exactly wanted to hear the answer to his question. They are always like this and maybe this is why they are friends. Each of them suffered from their not-so-unrequited love. 

Jae was walking to the bus stop with a book in his hand and he did not notice the same pair of eyes was watching him from the bus stop adoring his cute look. His best friend was nowhere to be seen because their houses are opposite from each other and Brian knows that. He always follows the tall blonde guy from the opposite of the street whenever the school end. The tall one would always busy with his book to notice that.

But not today. Not today when Jae accidentally stumbled his right foot at a stone that happened to be there. Not today when Brian Kang ran without much thinking from the opposite of the street to save his crush. Thank god there were no cars at that time.

“Arghh”’ Jae screamed and expecting a hard ground when he fell with his face first but there was no hard ground waiting for him. Instead, he crashes into a warm sturdy person and both of them fell on top of each other. “Argh my head!” a loud grumble from the person beneath Jae can be heard.   
Jae quickly lifted his body from the person and said, “I’m sorry. I am really sorr—Brian? What are you doing here?” and Brian just blurted, “Saving my crush from falling apparently”. Jae’s mouth dropped and when Brian realized what he has said his face turns red as a cooked lobster. 

They just stared at each other not realizing they were still on top of each other. A person that was just passing by made a loud coughing noise as their position were not exactly appropriate for the public to see. They quickly stand and brushed the dust from their clothes awkwardly. Brian’s head is still hurting from the fall and when Jae approached him to look at his head, Brian froze. “Ah, thank god there’s no blood’, said the tall guy but he did not receive any response from Brian. ”Brian? Brian Kang? Kang Younghyun?!” shouted Jae while shaking Brian’s shoulder. He started to panic in case Brian took the fall too hard and damaged his brain.

“You touch my head. You know my name. You said my name”, Brian mumbled and now Jae is the one that is speechless. “Of course I know your name. You are the director’s son, Kang Younghyun aka Brian Kang”, Jae said confusedly. His cute eyes are eyeing Brian carefully in case he really hurts his head. 

Brian finally comes back to his sense and was blushing madly. Jae, being the usual Park Jaehyung teased, “Urm I thought I heard you said you were saving your crush?”

And with that one sentence, Brian felt like his face was burning and he quickly turned around and walked to the opposite end of the street. Jae chased after him and caught his hand. Then they are back facing each other and Brian felt like it was the end of the world. He just wants to run from here and hides his face in a blanket or something.

“Hey, I’m joking”, he said. “Thank you for saving me and why you are so red?” he continued. “COULD YOU PLEASE STOP THAT”, Brian snapped. He was embarrassed enough without Jae teasing him again and again. “Okay. I’m sorry. Seriously I’m sorry. I just want to make sure you are okay. Let’s go to a hospital. After all, it me who was to blame”, Jae pleaded. “No thanks”, Brian said.

“I thought so. Come, I’ll treat you a drink”, and with that, Jae pulled Brian’s hand to a nearby coffee shop. Brian who was still shocked from the fall felt like he will be having a heart attack anytime from now because of his crush spontaneous actions.

And here they are, facing each other, drinking their drinks without a single word. Jae drank iced chocolate while Brian was drinking the iced cappuccino that was ordered by Jae as Brian cannot utter a single word when he asked earlier. After a few minutes staring at their drinks, Jae announced, “Ah I can’t stand this. Okay Brian Kang, I’m just too curious and 

I definitely not meant to tease you now”, he said seriously. Brian looks up from his drink and their eyes met. “When you said your crush, did you mean me?” he blurted. Brian almost sprayed his drink to the other guy and his eyes went big. 

“Ahah, I thought so. There’s no way it is me right?” Jae said curiously. 

“It is you”, Brian finally speak and this time, the blonde eyed guy almost choked on his drink from the unexpected answer. Jae coughed a few times and wiped his mouth. They   
stared at each other, again.

Jae inhaled a few times and asked “What did you like about me?” catching Brian off guard. Brian stared into the cute eyes of his crush and answered, “Everything, apparently. Why?”

“Because, apparently, you are my crush too”, Jae said.


	2. Best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil’s phone rang for the hundredth times as far as he can remember. His heavy bass ringtone, a song called 'What Can I Do by a band named Day6 was already too familiar to his ears. He knew who had been trying to reach him for the whole day. There were some calls from his classmates probably want to ask why he did not come to school today but most of the calls are definitely from the person he did not want to talk to right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUNGPIL SHIPPER RISESSSSSSSSSS

Wonpil’s phone rang for the hundredth times as far as he can remember. His heavy bass ringtone, a song called 'What Can I Do by a band named Day6 was already too familiar to his ears. He knew who had been trying to reach him for the whole day. There were some calls from his classmates probably want to ask why he did not come to school today but most of the calls are definitely from the person he did not want to talk to right now. 

He had been locking himself in his room since yesterday. His mum was already giving up from persuading him to go out and she just leaves him alone as she figured up that he might need his time alone.

A soft knock on his bedroom door indicated that someone was still not giving up from bothering him. “Leave me alone”, he said, tiredly. He did not even bother to come out from his blanket. 

“It’s me, Sungjin,” a soft raspy voice belongs to his best friend can be heard from behind the door. Wonpil quickly threw the blanket that covered his whole body in shock. The last person that he wanted to see in this situation was here. The person who made the most calls to his phone today was here. The person who was the reason of his sadness was here. In front of his freaking bedroom. He froze because he did not know what to do. Usually, his best friend will not be bothered to knock the door before entering but maybe things change after what happened yesterday.

“I’m going in”, the voice continued. When he stepped into the bedroom, their eyes met. Sungjin proceeded to sit on his best friend’s bed while eyeing the smaller boy’s bedroom that seems messier than usual. 

He lets out a small sighed and said, “Let’s go eat. Your mum said you haven’t eaten yet today. Go change, I’ll wait for you downstairs”. Wonpil just nodded at his words and Sungjin stepped out of the room. Wonpil almost stumbled while searching for his sweater and quickly makes his way downstairs.   
He found his mother conversing with Sungjin as usual. Sungjin was always here so his mother already grows fond of him. 

“Finally, you are out of the precious bedroom of yours”, his mother said when she realized that her son was standing on the stairs quietly. Wonpil just glared at his mother and then Sungjin grabbed him by his sleeve and said, “Mother, we are going”. 

“Alright, take care of each other”, his mother replied and with a small nod, they are on their way to a diner that is nearby. 

Their walk to the diner was quiet as both of them were contemplating on what to say to each other. They met each other at school yesterday but it seems like they haven’t met for such a long time. 

Sungjin ordered their foods and they sat down facing each other. After a few minutes of silence, both of them cleared their throat. 

“About yesterday”, both of them uttered the same words at the same time and their eyes met.

“You first”, Wonpil said. 

“Alright, I’m sorry—

“What? I’m the one who supposed to say that—

“It’s me. It’s my entire fault—

Wonpil sighed and stared at his best friend. “It’s our fault. I’m sorry I yelled at you yesterday”, he said with his sad eyes looking at his so-called best friend.

“I’m sorry I left you alone yesterday. I’m sorry I raised my voice at you. I’m sorry I didn’t fulfil my promise”, Sungjin responded guiltily. 

Their food arrived right when Sungjin finished his words. They waited until the waiter left and Wonpil focused on gulping down his food as he was very hungry after locking himself up all day long and he also did not know what to respond to Sungjin’s words.

Sungjin snorted as he saw his best friend literally inhaling the food. Realizing that, Wonpil slowed down his eating pace and hid his face in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay. Eat. Just make sure you chew it properly otherwise you will choke”, Sungjin said but it is too late. When Sungjin finished his words Wonpil already gasping for air as he already choked on his food. Sungjin quickly hands water to the smaller guy and when Wonpil recovered from his choking, their eyes met and they started laughing. 

The tension from the before was nowhere to be found. They are back to the way they were before and both of them like it. Or maybe Wonpil like it more?


	3. Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What a beautiful morning”, Jae muttered by himself still grinning broadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream with meeeeeeee JAEHYUNGPARKIaNNNN

Jae was walking his way to the school while smiling from ear to ear. His eyes were on the revision notes that he wrote before but his mind wandered to the yesterday’s event.

He cannot afford to focus on his notes now, not when he saw his crush was leaning against the school’s gate watching him from afar. 

“What a beautiful morning”, Jae muttered by himself still grinning broadly. 

He was still in cloud nine when his best friend, Hyeran, began screaming his name and ran towards him. 

“Jaeeeeeeeeeeee!! Jae! Jae! Jae!!!!” she shouted ignoring a few pair of eyes that were glaring at them. 

“WHAT? Are you finally losing your mind or what Hyeran-ah?” Jae replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes. 

“Look who’s that! Isn’t he’s so dreamy? Ahh..” Hyeran replied ignoring Jae’s sarcastic remarks. 

Her eyes pointed to the place that Jae was looking while before. Jae mentally slapped himself because how could he forget that his best friend’s crush is his crush too. 

He forced a smile and replied, “Psh that you called dreamy? You should have seen me whenever I’m not in my uniform”. 

“I see that almost every day you know… You are far from dreamy Park Jaehyung-ssi”, replied Hyeran teasingly.

“Ouch, that hurts”, Jae said while pretending to clench his heart. 

They walked past the front gate and Jae felt his heart pounded really fast when he saw Brian’s eyes were glancing at him, smirking by himself while facing the front gate.

Brian waited for them to past before he started walking to their class. 

Jae felt a pair of eyes was watching his steps and when he turned around to face Hyeran, he saw Brian walking behind them and their eyes met. Jae pretended to smile to Hyeran but his smile actually belongs to the boy who was walking behind them. Brian replied with his rare and sexy smile and Jae felt like the whole world belongs to him. 

They arrived at their class and Jae swore Brian intentionally bumped into Jae slightly when they were going to their seats. He swore he saw a slightest smirk formed on the director’s son lips when he turned around. 

“Aish, this boy really”, he thought while smiling to himself.

The classes continued as usual but with Brian and Jae stealing glances to each other without getting caught, Dowoon pretending to sleep while secretly listening to Wonpil’s happily chatting with his best friend and Sungjin staring longingly at Hyeran while Hyeran brightly chatting with her best friend. 

Even though many things have change, they are still living their lives as usual, right?


	4. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon was walking to the café when he saw his crush literally stomping his feet while walking towards him. He panicked because he always did something stupid if he saw Wonpil. Last time, he almost ran into a ----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOPIL IS HEREEEE FINALLYYYYYYY

Dowoon was walking to the café when he saw his crush literally stomping his feet while walking towards him. He panicked because he always did something stupid if he saw Wonpil. Last time, he almost ran into a fire extinguisher because he was busy watching Wonpil whining about something to Sungjin. He found the small boy so cute with his gummy smile whenever Sungjin actually listen to him and also his cute pout whenever Sungjin ignored him. Everything about Wonpil is cute to Dowoon. Not-to-mention his crush to his best friend, Dowoon knew about that because Wonpil has been his person-of-interest for a long time. 

Back to present, Wonpil was complaining about something while walking and he technically ran into Dowoon who was so busy admiring the cute scene and forgot to move away from Wonpil’s way. “Ah, sorry, sorry, I didn’t meant to ran into you”, Wonpil mumbled when he crashed into Dowoon. “Are you hurt or something? Dowoon? Dowoon-ie?” Wonpil continued when the other boy did not respond to his apologies. He waved his hands in Dowoon’s face and Dowoon snapped into reality. He quickly turned around because his face was reddening and he actually cannot utter a single word in front of his crush.

Wonpil was stunned when Dowoon walked away from him. “Is he mad at me?” he thought. After a few minutes contemplating with his feeling, Wonpil decided to search for Dowoon. He knew Dowoon always hanging up with himself at the rooftop so he went there.

Dowoon was pinching his cheek and talking to himself when Wonpil arrived at the rooftop. He was mumbling something like, “He knows my name---so cute---am I dreaming” when Wonpil approached him.

“Dowoon-ah”, Wonpil called him. He was actually hanging at the edge of the rooftop and he almost fell backward when he saw Wonpil. 

“Yah, Yoon Dowoon!!” screamed Wonpil and he quickly pulled Dowoon back. “YAH, ARE YOU CRAZY???!!” scolded Wonpil while hitting Dowoon on the shoulder.

“Ah, ah it hurts. Don’t hit me,” Dowoon said when he finally came to his senses. 

“Are you crazy or what Dowoon-ah?” Wonpil said, pouting. “Are you mad at me for running into you earlier? ” he continued.

Dowoon eyes went big again, “Wh-what ar-are y-you talk-ing about? Me? I’m mad at you?” he said while stuttering. 

“Yes, I ran into you earlier. I’m sorry”, Wonpil replied while playing with his fingers. He eyed Dowoon carefully using the corner of his eyes. Dowoon found Wonpil cuter than usual. 

He always cute but today he is super cute and Dowoon felt like he want to hug him. He continued eyeing Wonpil without saying a word.

“I’m really sorry. I was mad at Sungjin. He left me at the library alone after some girl asked him for help. If there’s anything I can do to ----“

“Yes, there is”, Dowoon cut Wonpil’s words and Wonpil looked up and their eyes met. Wonpil looks at Dowoon curiously. 

“Close your eyes”, Dowoon said, his eyes look dead serious. Wonpil was scared but he actually closed his eyes. (It’s Wonpil what did you expect.)

Wonpil was expecting a punch of something like that, but then, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a head was resting on his chest.

“Let me stay like this for a few minutes”, said a voice from the head that was resting on his chest. Wonpil opened his eyes and he saw Dowoon’s head and Dowoon’s arms that were holding him.

Wonpil carefully eyed Dowoon’s face. He actually has very big eyes, a plump lips and a very pale skin. His hair also is the darkest shade of black and it looks so soft. He was curious on how it would felt on his hand. Wonpil can’t stand being curious. Wonpil slowly ran his hand through Dowoon’s hair. Dowoon opened his eyes when he felt the touch. Their eyes met.

“Ringggg”, the school bell rang breaking the silence between them. Dowoon quickly lifted his head and released his arms from Wonpil’s body. He stood up and hastily made his way to the class and leaving Wonpil alone at the rooftop.

Dowoon arrived at the classroom and hurriedly hided his flushed face by pretending to sleep. After a few minutes, Wonpil entered the class saw Dowoon with his head down. He sat at his place beside Sungjin and occasionally glanced at Dowoon to check on him. But until the school ended, Dowoon still didn’t lift his head from the table. When Sungjin asked him to go home with him Wonpil gladly followed Sungjin and completely forgot about what happened between him and Dowoon. But not Yoon Dowoon. 

But then he saw Wonpil’s face when Sungjin asked them to go home together and his heart shattered into pieces. He sighed and swung his bag across his shoulder and made his way home, alone.


	5. The Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian was walking to his home when his phone bleeped indicated he has a new message. 
> 
> The crush: “You wanna grab some coffee before you reach your home? I know a great place ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST LOVE JAEHYUNGPARKIAN SO MUCH SO HERE IS ANOTHER ONE (psst beware of the twist)

Brian was walking to his home when his phone bleeped indicated he has a new message. 

The crush: “You wanna grab some coffee before you reach your home? I know a great place ;)

Brian’s face lighted up when he read the message. He quickly replied to his crush.

Bribri: Sure. Where r u? I’ll be there. ^^

The crush: Turn around. ;)

Brian turned his body and he caught a tall, lanky figure standing across the street with the brightest smile plastered on his face.

“Woah, brighter than the sun”, Brian mumbled alone while smiling back to the sun, his sun actually. When the light turn green, the sun or his real name, Park Jaehyung, walked towards Brian whose eyes were fixed on him.

“Hey handsome, wanna grab some coffee?” Jae said while pretending to flirt with Brian.

“Or you are waiting for somebody else?” he added, winking his way to Brian’s heart.

“You really have your way with words. I misunderstood you as a school’s nerd before”, Brian chuckled at Jae’s action.

“Do you think school’s nerd can’t be hot? If so, explain how I have a school’s bad boy as my boyfriend?” Jae added making the smaller boy blushed hard.

“Oh, so we are boyfriend now?” Brian asked while clearing his throat, hiding his blushing face.

“You don’t want to? ----

Brian smacked Jae’s head and the taller guy laughed showing the adorable smile of his thus making Brian stunned with the view.

“Let’s go. The coffee shop is nearby”, Jae said, pulling Brian’s hand like before.

They were happily chatting on their way to the coffee shop. Ahem, correction. Jae was happily talking and Brian was listening attentively to every word that was out of Jae’s mouth. 

“You really talk a lot” -----

“You don’t like it?”-----

“I like everything about you Jae-ah,” 

For the first time, it was Jae who blushed hard. Brian laughed at the sight and he cupped Jae’s face with his hands while continued to tease the tall guy.

“Park Jaehyung!” a small voice called for Jae from distant.

They turned around and there she was, Jae’s best friend, Hyeran, standing just a feet away from them with an unidentified expression on her face.

Jae froze. Brian dropped his hands from Jae’s face and his face hardened. His smile disappeared and his face turned into the face that he always shown at the school.

“Hy-hyeran-ah”, Jae stuttered a bit.  
“What are you doing here?” Hyeran asked, still with that expression of hers. 

“Huh? I’m walking home”, Jae replied, his eyes were shaking.

“Your home is at the opposite direction, Park Jaehyung”, she said with a stern voice.

“Why do you care?” Brian, who was just watching, replied with an uneasy glare at the smaller girl.

“Ah, that’s not it. Alright, it’s not my business. I’m going first, take care”, Hyeran slightly bowed and turned her back. She started walking away from them when Jae called her name.

“Hyeran-ah.”

She turned around and gave a sad smile to both of them before she walked away.

Jae’s hands were cold as ice when Brian pulled him towards the coffee shop. He did not say a word when Brian practically dragged him to their sits.

“Do you guys are dating or what?” Brian said while holding out a cup of hot chocolate to Jae. His voice sounded hurt.

“Ah? Huh? That’s not it,” Jae said, taking the hot chocolate from Brian. He slurped it down slowly and he looked at Brian with a guilty expression. He let out a small sigh and stared at Brian while saying,

“She likes you”.

“I don’t like her”, Brian snapped. Jae reached for Brian’s hand and Brian flinched. “I don’t like her, what are you so guilty about? Is it wrong to like somebody? You can’t like me if she already did that?” Brian blurted, his ears were red. Brian was very mad.

“That’s not it. You already knew that she is my best friend. She probably felt betrayed seeing me with you. I never told her I like you too”, Jae explained to Brian. His eyes were pleading for Brian’s understanding. His voice cracked and he might break down anytime from now.

Brian, realizing Jae’s feeling, quickly held both of the taller guy’s hand, reassuring him that it is okay.

“I’m sorry okay? We’ll talk to her tomorrow at school. Together. Don’t worry okay? Everything will be fine”, Brian said, his hands still holding the other’s hands.  
Jae finally smiled but it was one of the smiles that Brian hated to see on Jae. But Brian did not want to make things worse than now so he smiled back. 

They finished their drinks in silence and then Brian walked Jae to his house. Jae insisted that Brian went back first but Brian did not want to leave Jae alone. “Not now,” Brian thought.

They arrived at Jae’s house when Brian pulled the tall guy in an embraced, slowly patting the guy’s back. Jae buried his head in his boyfriend’s chest, finding the reassuring he needed.

“It’ll be fine.” 

Or that’s what they thought at that time.


	6. When you like someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one of them confessed. The question is, which one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update for now! Thank you for reading this story.

Wonpil was mad. He was busy reading a book among the racks of book in the library when he saw his best friend, Sungjin, was searching for books when a girl in their class coincidently browsing through the same rack that he was.

Wonpil who was sitting down on the floor facing them was about to call for Sungjin but then he saw the boy’s eyes. 

Sungjinwas fondly staring at the girl. As far as Wonpil knows, she is Hyeran, the prettiest girl in their class. Also Jae’s best friend but then people always had mistaken them as a couple but Wonpil knew that Jae has a thing for the bad boy in their class.

  
His heart ached badly and Wonpil decided that he needed some air. He quickly put the book back to where it belongs and made his way out from the library.

He needed a place that he knows no one else is there. “Ahah, the rooftop!” Wonpil thought. He walked a few steps then he stopped. “But what if Dowoon is there?” he mumbled to himself. “Ah whatever, he didn’t own the rooftop,” he added.

  
Wonpil climbed the stairs and opened the door that connected to the roof and there he was, Yoon Dowoon at the same place as last time. Only this time, he is not alone. A group of girls are standing in front of him and he can see their classmate, Jieun, holding out something to Dowoon while smiling brightly. 

He eyed Dowoon and that smart boy removed his right earphone and stared at the girl. He then rolled his eyes and mumbled something that Wonpil cannot hear from the door. Jieun slowly drop her hands to her side and her bright smile now was long gone. She ran towards the door and followed by her girls chasing her steps. Wonpil quickly hided between the door to avoid stumble upon the girls.

  
When he came out to the rooftop, Yoon Dowoon already turned his body facing the field with earphones in his ears. Wonpil slowly went to the boy and sat beside the boy. Dowoon looked at the smaller boy with a shock and before he can utter any word Wonpil proceeded to take one of his earphones and put it in his right ear.

  
“Don’t talk, I’m not in the mood’, the smaller boy said.

  
They quietly listened to Dowoon’s song playlist and staring at green field. At least, Wonpil stared at the field while Dowoon sneakily stared at the boy who sat beside him.

“He look terrible,” Dowoon thought.

  
After a few minutes of silent, Wonpil finally opened his mouth.

  
“What should you do if you like someone?” he said with a sigh. His whole body felt cold, so he crossed his arms for some warmth.

  
Dowoon hesitated a bit before replied, eyes still staring at Wonpil. He desperately want to pull the boy into his embrace, to share the warmth, to comfort him.

  
“Depends, confessed to them? If only you want to”.

  
“I’m afraid it will-- wait I didn’t said it was me”, Wonpil turned his face to the staring Dowoon too quickly he almost fell down from the rooftop. 

Luckily Dowoon fast response saved him from falling down. He grabbed that smaller boy waist and practically hugging the boy and their eyes found each other. The warmth from Dowoon’s body spread to Wonpil’s waist. He felt warm but most importantly he felt safe.

  
“I like you”, Dowoon suddenly said.

  
Wonpil’s eyes shook and he blinked his eyes rapidly. Before he can say anything, Dowoon put his finger on Wonpil’s mouth.

  
“Don’t answer me. I know you like someone else,” he added and proceeded to lift Wonpil up from the barrier that they were sitting on and stood the boy up before he released him. 

He flashed a sad smile before he turned around and start walking, leaving the still-shocked Wonpil alone, for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long hiatus. I'll try to finish this story as soon as possible. thanks again for supporting this story. Leave some comments if you like to ✌


	7. Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day after stumbling with Hyeran. (JAEHYUNGPARKIAN GUYS!!)

Jae woke up with a headache. He does not feel like going to the school today especially after what happened yesterday. He rubbed his eyes lazily, reaching for his spectacles on the bedside table. His phone was blinking rapidly, indicating there are messages that needed to be read.

He reached for his phone and stared at it before lazily turned it on. 1 spam message, 10 twitter notifications, and 2 messages from Brian or according to his phone, BriBri with love emoji.

 **BriBri ❤:** _Good morning~ You up?_  
 **BriBri ❤:** _Let’s go to the school together^^ I’ll wait for you outside in 30 minutes._

And the messages were sent 15 minutes ago. Jae’s blinked his eyes, trying to process the messages before hastily kicked his blanket and it landed back on his head, trying to get out from that and almost crashing with the bedside table before he finally made his way to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and put on his uniform. He slung his bag on his shoulder and on his way to outside he grabbed two slices toast from the kitchen earning a scolding from his mother, something about eat his breakfast properly and else. He stuffed one slice of the toasts to his mouth and made a mental note to give another one to Brian.

While tying his shoelaces on the porch, he saw his bad boy leaning against the front gate. He decided that Brian is more important than his shoelaces and proceeded to creep behind Brian with his undone shoelaces. Jae closed Brian’s eyes with one hand holding a slice of toast and Brian laughed.

“Ya, my handsome face will be full of bread crumbs,” complained Brian while removing Jae’s hand. Jae gave a sheepish smile and shoved the toast to Brian’s mouth to avoid any further complain.

They walked side by side to the school with Brian busy munching the toast and listening to Jae’s rambling  
.  
Halfway to the school, Brian noticed that Jae’s shoelaces had come undone, it’s not like he tied it properly before (LOL).

“Park ssi, STOOOPPPP”, he exclaimed earning a weird look from the taller guy.

He kneeled and tied the shoelaces for the forever clumsy Jae.

“Wow, I thought you want to propose”, joked Jae.

“Ah, that’s you have to wait for a few more years,” replied Brian looking a Jae while tying the shoelaces and winked causing the tall guy to blush slightly.

“Euw, forever cheesy Kang Younghyun”, Jae said, teasing.

“Wow you use my real name. Alright it’s done, let’s go,” Brian said dusting his hands before he took Jae’s left hand in his right hand and started walking dragging the forever shocked Jae.

They arrived at the school earlier than their other classmates and Jae sat in his seat while Brian proceeded to sit at his usual seat, at the back of the class. Their other classmates started arriving after them and sat in their seats except Hyeran. Her seat was beside Jae but before Jae can greet her, she look away from Jae and sat beside another girl. Jae was raising his hand so that she sees him but she did not even look at Jae. He slowly put down his hand before he looked down and played with his fingers.

“Ah, I guess this is it. I’ll be alone for the whole classes,” Jae thought.

Suddenly, someone was pulling the chair beside Jae and proceeded to sit on the empty seat. Jae looked up and there he was, his Brian, smiling before Jae as to comfort the sad one.

He could hear the whispering from his classmates but he did not care. All he knew was he currently has someone on his side, ready to attack and comfort him in the time needed.

He missed the knowing smile of Wonpil, the slight smirk on Dowoon’s face, the ever shocked Sungjin and most important, he missed the disgust face from currently knowing as his former best friend, Hyeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for bearing with me and support me nevertheless. Leave kudos and comments if you like it I really appreciate it. Thanks again ✌


	8. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...... just

It was recess time. Jae casually strolled around the school while sipping banana milk with a straw, trying to find some peace. Brian left earlier, something about to comfort Dowoon because he messed up. He sat on a bench across the field, gazing at the bright summer sky. Well, not so bright anymore after a few shadows blocked his view. Jae glanced towards the shadows and there she was, with her new friends. Hyeran stood in front of Jae with her hands crossed over her body and her expression darkened.

“H-hyeran-ah,”---

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear anything come from that filthy mouth of yours,” she snapped.

She has changed. At the moment, Jae realized who Hyeran brought there, it was the school bullies. That group of girls was famous for their bad behavior in school and Jae was this close to panic. He cannot do anything with his lanky self and he does not take any self-defense class because before this he had the fierce Hyeran by his side.

Jae sighed. “Ya, she is talking to you. Listen,” one of them spoke to Jae.

“He deserved some punishments I guess,” another one replied.

“This is it. I’ll get beaten by girls and I can’t even fight them,” Jae thought quietly to himself.  He saw the hands coming for him so he closed his eyes but it never came. And he heard a voice scolding the girls, something between fuck off and never will I like girls for my whole life.

He opened his eyes and there he was, his savior, once again. Like, who really wanted to mess with the grunge Brian Kang who was clearly really mad like he will snap the girl’s bodies to half.

“You okay?” asked Brian when the girls left.

Jae blinked, twice. “You save my ass again,” he said.

“Yeah, that’s what boyfriends do, saving your ass from falling and beaten by girls,” he replied while sitting beside Jae on the bench, sipping Jae’s banana milk.

“Hey, in my defense, they are not girls, they’re monsters,” replied Jae, pouting.

Brian chuckled and Jae like the crinkled eyes and the scrunched face so much he would never give that up for anything else.

Meanwhile, across the field, two boys were sitting on the grass, watching the incident.

He cleared his throat and said, “Hey, what are you thinking about?”

“Nah, I just don’t think Hyeran would be someone who is like that,” Sungjin replied.

“Yeah, me too,” his best friend replied, tugging on the grass a little bit harder.

“I have something to say to you,” he continued.

Sungjin turned his head and their eyes met. Wonpil knows this is the time, now or never.

“I like you. Not only as a friend, I am sorry,” he said, using all his barely-there confidence to utter the words. Sungjin’s eyes widened and he unconsciously jerked backward, noticed by Wonpil as a sign of disgust.

“I-I’m sorry”---- and with that Sungjin got up, leaving behind his best friend who was holding his tears from flowing right there.

When Sungjin was gone, Wonpil broke down into a sob and that’s when a figure sat beside him, slowly pulling him to an embrace. He looked up and saw that black hair and the sad eyes that belonged to Yoon Dowoon. He held Wonpil tighter and that poor boy was sobbing his heart out while mumbling something about “it hurts” and “bad friend”.

They stayed like that for a while and honestly, Dowoon did not mind if they stay like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story?? Leave comments and kudos so that I know about it and not giving up on continuing this story!1 Thank you in advance (psst if you have any request for the story just leave it hereeeee i might consider your suggestion and add that in the storyline)


End file.
